Episode 1049 (3rd February 1971)
Plot A depressed Irma doesn't know what to write on the card for her wreath. Hilda is surprised the shop is open but Maggie assures her that they will close just before the funeral. Frank Barlow has returned to Weatherfield for the service and talks to Annie, Billy and Ena in the Rovers' back room. Ena tells him that Ken will need his help. Emily regrets the letter she sent Val last year. Beattie Pearson and Dave Robbins return for the funeral and await the cortege in No.1 with Handel, Albert, Lucille and the Ogdens. Ken is in his own world as they chatter. Len tells Ray that Elsie is laid up with flu. Billy and Annie are delighted when Esther Hayes turns up in the Rovers for the funeral. Ray lends Ken a black tie. Esther goes to No.1 and gives Ken her condolences. She also passes on Christine Appleby's sympathies. The residents are delighted to see her. The cortege arrives and the mourners including Betty leave for the funeral. Billy minds the Rovers. Afterwards the menfolk wonder if Ken will still go to Jamaica. Dave assures Ken that Val loved him. An undiplomatic Beattie takes pictures of everyone at the funeral tea to show Norman. Ken can't stand the fuss and goes over to the burnt-out maisonette. A sympathetic Irma follows him and talks about her own loss of David and how it shows they loved them. Ken assures her he's fine and is going into Manchester to catch the train from Victoria Station to Glasgow. Beattie asks Albert to move in with her but he refuses. Ena thinks he's done the right thing. The council tell the other maisonette dwellers they're being moved out tomorrow. Len brings round a bottle of rum for Albert. Billy locks up the Rovers for the night and he and Annie remember Jack. Lucille answers the phone and is worried sick when Edith Tatlock tells her that Ken wasn't on any of the trains from Manchester. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford Guest cast *Handel Gartside - Harry Markham *Dave Robbins - Jon Rollason (Credited as "John Rollason") *Beattie Pearson - Gabrielle Daye Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *14 Coronation Street - Hallway Notes *First appearance of Frank Barlow since 15th March 1967 and final appearance of Frank Pemberton in the role. Mr Pemberton was still suffering from the effects of his February 1965 stroke when this episode was recorded. Although his speech was not affected to any great degree, he still had trouble with his legs and consequently was only seen on screen sitting down. He had also lost the use of his left arm and although this was disguised on most shots, on occasion it could be seen. The actor died exactly seven weeks after recording this episode on Friday 26th March 1971. *First appearance of Esther Hayes since 25th December 1963 and last appearance until 3rd April 1972 *In a crediting error, Betty Turpin is listed as playing Betty Driver instead of the other way around. *Also credited in this episode although they don't appear are Anne Reid as Valerie Barlow, Wendy Jane Walker as Susan Barlow, Christopher Dormer as Peter Barlow and three characters who only appeared in the previous episode: the Divisional Officer (Derek Williams), the Station Officer (Terence Davies) and Mr Weaver (Alan Partington). The Undertaker was uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *In a continuity error, Billy Walker asks Frank Barlow what it is like living in Bramhall, when it was previously established that Frank moved to Wilmslow. *Although ITV had begun full-colour transmissions on 15th November 1969, the ITV Colour Strike which began on 13th November 1970 caused this episode to be recorded in black and white. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A sad occasion. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,600,000 homes (joint 1st place with Episode 1048). Notable dialogue Billy Walker: "It’s not a bad day to see the back of." --- Annie Walker: "It’s selfish, I know Billy, but somehow when it happens to someone else, it makes your own loss easier to bear." Category:1971 episodes